User talk:Fyren
Old talk stuff. Flare Page Please check your facts before editing, I have confirmed that flare has a slightly higher arc then fireball. This is most edivent with enemies that are higher with you when Fireball is blocked and Flare hits. ~ Zero rogue x 21:38, 3 October 2006 (CDT) GuildWiki dump Just curious—what are you intending to do with it? —Tanaric 11:32, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :At this rate, nothing. --Fyren 00:26, 18 August 2006 (CDT) I got your note, I forwarded the information. I'd done so already with the anon notice, but you were more clear. :) —Tanaric 13:10, 23 August 2006 (CDT) guildwiki IDE i use Notepad2. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:32, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :Does it do highlighting for wiki markup? The WP article and the program's site don't say so. --Fyren 11:38, 25 August 2006 (CDT) ::not in the default configuration, but it does do bracket highlighing, which you said you were having trouble with, and it can be configured for about a million different highlighting methods. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:42, 25 August 2006 (CDT) If you still have that girls cape, id like to buy it form u. My In Game Name is Ako Fresh, and my other account is Ray The Evil Kid. please send me a whisper sometime. disambigmsg i really liked that template the way it was. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 04:22, 27 August 2006 (CDT) :i changed it back, look at hundreds of includes that all use the old syntax --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 04:24, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::I brought it up first two weeks ago on the talk page. MRA created it based off a WP with a different purpose and use. Barek agreed. I'm going ahead with the change even though you dissented. I had already started changing them before you commented here. Also, since you can't count, 31 (plus MRA's user page) is not "hundreds." --Fyren 04:29, 27 August 2006 (CDT) Welcome back Good to see you active again, I remember all your edits on the builds back then =) --Xeeron :I was simply incognito. --Fyren 07:18, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::Edit conflict :( Oh well I tried to save you Xeeron! Also you've lost your crown of having the oldest user page with only 1 edit Fyren! --Xasxas256 07:21, 27 August 2006 (CDT) :::Heh. I lost it a couple days ago anyway. Three edits now. --Fyren 07:22, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::::I managed to dig it up, User talk:Stabber#Former mentions (rather aptly named isn't it!). I can't believe you've made 3 edits now, what happened to you Fyren, you used to be cool! :Wb, as they say :) 195.137.4.228 08:06, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::It's nice to have most of the old guard assembled again, Fyren. :) —Tanaric 03:09, 4 September 2006 (CDT) Skill quick reference Seems to work well now. I'll do ranger and necro references now. btw: Should the questable skill icon cells width be fixed to something like 10-15 pixels? -- (talk) 06:47, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :One more thing. You have some sot of bug in the tempate now. Throw dirt has gold background, although it is not an elite. This is probably because it has elite=no and your code just asks if the elite= is present in the template, not asking if it has =yes or something else. Can you please fix this? Cost Template On the Monk armor crafting quick reference if I used your template for the 45AL section it screwed up the table and ended up printing the "rowspan" command. It also has bizare effects on the Headgear sub-page there if I try to use it there - completely warps the whole thing. Biscuits 07:13, 28 August 2006 (CDT) Minimum time limit on movement of builds Should be distinct from the number of votes needed. I am already convinced that it is a good feature, convince the others as well, as it can be implemented together with the number needed for a move. --Xeeron 07:41, 30 August 2006 (CDT) :I don't care about the number of votes, though. --Fyren 07:42, 30 August 2006 (CDT) Currently Testing the Viability of… Hey, could you just take a glance at the above named section on my page and just give me a quick review on my discussion page for each one? Basically this is my personal solution to the lack of comments in the untested section (I agree there should be more, but I'm getting tired of all the arguing about it, people just keep repeating the same things and nothing really gets done/decided). My hope is that by doing this and then asking people for feedback, not votes, I can get the builds perfected before the untested section and save the testers a lot of grief. So far it seems to be working, and I look forward to your help. Thanks in advance.--Azroth 22:33, 8 September 2006 (CDT) PS-Please read the previous discussions for each one as they may answer any questions that you have about the related build. PPS-What are your character names? I only ask because Moo sounds familiar and I might have known you in GW back in proph, or we might have a common Acquaintance. :All my character names always have "Fyren" in them. I've intentionally left my character names off the wiki. I don't really participate in actual build discussion. I usually only say something to try to save a good build from unfavored. --Fyren 23:55, 8 September 2006 (CDT) ::Ok, dang, guess I dont know you. Moo sounded familiar so I thought you might be, or might know, Ascanta (no idea of last name).--Azroth 10:21, 9 September 2006 (CDT) Skill box qr Great job fixing it. :) -- (talk) 06:59, 10 September 2006 (CDT) The PAGENAME thingy Hey, regarding Talk:Seaguard_Hala#Map, you can use a bot to do the subst? If it isn't too much trouble, I think running the bot through every category in Category:NPCs by type (except Category:Quest NPCs and Category:Mission NPCs) should do it... would it matter if a page gets checked by the bot twice? Also, I'd do it... if teaching me to do it is faster for you. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 00:14, 11 September 2006 (CDT) :I can do that. It doesn't really matter if it goes over a page twice. If you know Python there's pywikipediabot or if you know Perl there's the (much more sparse and maybe a little buggy) MediaWiki module on CPAN. --Fyren 00:17, 11 September 2006 (CDT) ::Hey, umm... sorry, but the subcategories of the above 2 exceptions are to be included as well: Category:Quest NPCs (Prophecies), Category:Quest NPCs (Factions), Category:Mission NPCs (Prophecies), and Category:Mission NPCs (Factions). --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:32, 11 September 2006 (CDT) ::And Category:Quest NPCs (special event) too. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:10, 11 September 2006 (CDT) Query on my skill trainers edits Yes, I have checked. Apperantly, Michiko in Kaneng Center is like Dakk in Ember Light Camp, she teaches all core and factions skills. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User_talk:Batchie :Are you sure? Last I heard was that the harvest temple one had about 5 skills that michiko didn't — Skuld 09:49, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :Mishiko teach almost all skill but not all, at least, she don't teach Guided Weapon and Nightmare Weapon for ritualist. ::I've rolled back Batchie's edits, at least for now, because of that inconsistency (Tombo and Yokuni's pages used to say they had, for example, guided weapon but now say "the same as Michiko"). --Fyren 15:47, 12 September 2006 (CDT) Parser Functions Thanks for cleaning up the Sysop template Fyren! I completely forgot that you could put a pipe in a parameter to make it optional! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 06:51, 13 September 2006 (CDT) To bring to your attention GuildWiki_talk:Administrators#Table_of_info incase you missed it :) — Skuld 13:38, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :As if there weren't enough people trying to edit it at once :P <LordBiro>/<Talk> 13:46, 13 September 2006 (CDT) RV ty i was tryin ta do that, followed a link there and saw some1 had put the date and not the data... when i was done i saw it was for the 14th lol--Midnight08 21:36, 15 September 2006 (CDT) Re: Category:15k Armor Saw you having fun with the category that's not a category. There's talk on the problem at Category talk:Slang & Terminology, if you have any ideas on how to access it. --- Barek (talk • ) - 01:45, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :Which makes me pretty dumb since I took part in that conversation. --Fyren 01:48, 18 September 2006 (CDT) Shocking Flurry Why exactly did you revert it to a worse version? Instead of reverting, you can correct the text or make a note on the talk page.-Onlyashadow 10:28, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :Because it was vetted and someone came along and made a change. So I reverted and made a note on the talk page. --Fyren 10:34, 19 September 2006 (CDT) You had put it back past the improved version though.-Onlyashadow 10:45, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :Actually, looking at what I did, I managed to not change anything except remove a blank line. I probably clicked on the wrong version to edit. --Fyren 11:01, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Guinea pigs wanted! Apply within! I need people to test out a bit of Javascript I wrote for potential use on the wiki. Anyone with a few minutes can do this. Here's what I want people to do: # Go to GuildWiki talk:Sandbox/Build. You should see an attributes table and skill bar like on any of our build articles. It should be for a Me/Mo with 16 FC, 12 healing, echo, mending, and six optional slots. Make sure it looks like it could be from a normal build article. # Go to or , depending on which skin you're using. If you have the grey gamewikis navbar at the top, you're using the gamewikis skin. If there's no bar and you've never changed your skin, you're using monobook. # Click edit. Add to the bottom of the page. If you haven't messed with your personal Javascript on the wiki before, this page will be blank. # Go back to GuildWiki talk:Sandbox/Build. There should be a link named "toggle" between the attributes table and skill bar now. If there isn't, check again after trying each of the following till it's there: refreshing the window, clearing your browser cache, and finally restarting your browser. # Once you can see the link, click on it. See if it the skill bar gets replaced by a table that looks similar to a skill quick reference page. # Click on "toggle" a few more times to make sure it toggles between the skill bar and QR table properly. # Leave a comment here about whether it worked or not. If at some point what happened and what I said should happen didn't match, say at which point it went wrong. Whether or not it worked, tell me your browser version. If you're tech savvy, see if your browser complained about the JS in any way. # Go back to your .js files and remove the stuff that got substed in (unless you want to play around with it, but don't edit builds.js in my user space and beware that I might break something in the future). Thanks. --Fyren 17:26, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Success! --Thervold 17:31, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::Browser version? --Fyren 17:37, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Works for me on Opera 9.01, Firefox 1.5.0.7 and Explorer 7 beta. Great idea! -- (talk) 17:46, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Works for me in IE 6. I can check other browsers after I get home. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:50, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::That is fucking cool Fyren. You get a star. <-- for you. Can I snog you? Firefox 1.5.0.7 <LordBiro>/<Talk> 18:24, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::Worked for Opera 8.5. :::That thing is absolutely awesome! --Xeeron 18:37, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::::We may need a bigger star... <LordBiro>/<Talk> 18:38, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Works (FF 1.5.0.5 under Linux). one more . I did get a JS error, but it was located in the google ads, so one less star for them I guess. --Theeth (talk) 19:18, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Works fine (portable Firefox 1.5.0.7, Windows XP). I got a Javascript error: Error: urchinTracker is not defined Source File: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=User_talk:Fyren&action=edit&section=17 Line: 34 :but I'm not savvy enough to say whether that's anything to do with your script or not. --NieA7 19:40, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::It's Google's, probably what Theeth mentioned. --Fyren 20:51, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::Holy hell fyren you're the man, thats badass..., now how do i get that to work for all the builds?!!!--Midnight08 01:43, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I'm sure he is working on it. Give him some time. Fyren: How about a mousover skill description like in the game? :P -- (talk) 01:45, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :::::That would probably be (at least relative to this) a lot of work. I'd have to do something like Lupin's popups.js. Basically, I don't like JS so... uh... someone else can try to do it if they want. --Fyren 10:15, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :Works for me. (Opera 9.02) This is great! ^_^ -- Torins (talk) 01:48, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :Works for me, too. Firefox 1.5.0.7. No errors and no warnings - good job. ~'Seef II' 02:13, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :Fx 1.5.0.7, fresh Ubuntu Dapper LTS install, works perfectly, no JavaScript errors. ——Tanaric 21:09, 30 September 2006 (CDT) Ffox 1.0.4, konq 3.4.0 on SuSe 9.3 is fine — Skuld 11:26, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :Works Great! FF 1.5.0.7 --[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 02:09, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ::Works great FF2.0 Final Sir On The Edge 18:18, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :::Also on FF2 but no joy here. Tried restarting and hard refreshes etc. --SK 08:33, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::::See below. Refresh again and it'll sort of work now, I guess. --Fyren 08:34, 30 November 2006 (CST) :::::Now mostly working again, but stuff has changed in the last month and I'm lazy. --Fyren 08:45, 30 November 2006 (CST) What is needed to implement this? So, what needs to be done to let all our build pages have awesome toggle skill bars for everyone? --Xeeron 11:08, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :I'm not sure if it's a good idea from a performance standpoint. I don't know if you've experienced the slowness caused by editing Template:Skill box qr, but the Template:Skill box build I use in my GuildWiki:Sandbox/Build template would be even worse. The QR template gets used at least twice for every skill (there's about 1.1k skills with Nightfall). But skill box build would get used eight times per build (more, if there are alternate setups in the build article) and as of like a month ago, that would have amounted to 4.4k uses. Clearly, we're just going to keep adding more builds. We can say "well, we'll just try not to edit them," but in the end, we always do end up editing them. :If we were to actually implement it, the hard part is switching over the old builds. There's no good way to make the old builds toggleable; they'd have to be switched over to use the new template (though Galil or I can probably use a bot to do it for us). New builds would just use the new template (and the S&F or whatever page would be updated). --Fyren 11:47, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::To be honest, I think Fyren's script is cool, but I don't want to see it standard across the wiki. I wouldn't mind adjusting the template to make the JavaScript insertable via user JS pages, but I don't want the wiki to include JavaScript pages by default. New users, editing difficulties, blah blah—you've heard all the arguments before. —Tanaric 13:13, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :::http://gw.gamewikis.org/skins/common/wikibits.js is already a pile of JS everyone gets. --Fyren 13:18, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Is there any way you could implement a AJAX so that the toggled template would only be physically requested if the user clicked the toggle button? <LordBiro>/<Talk> 14:07, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Not really. There's no page out there we can suck down with the QR view already rendered as HTML. It could suck down the skill data (from like Template:Flare) and make a new table out of that, essentially making it a client-side template rather than a wiki/server-side template. Something like that is how a popup like Gem suggested would have to work. It could be done through an extension, but that doesn't really change how much work is done by the server. --Fyren 14:15, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::Well if you tell me it is to slow, it cant be done. It is not really necessary, would look nice thought. --Xeeron 14:47, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::Sorry Fyren, I was imprecise. What I meant was, "I don't particularily want JavaScript embedded into the wikitext of pages across the wiki." —Tanaric 16:53, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Every table of contents has JS mixed in with the rendered wikitext. If you mean in the wikitext itself, it's not. --Fyren 17:00, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :::After some additional poking around in the code, this won't be as bad performance-wise as I thought. Duplicates in the job queue are removed, which I wasn't seeing in the code before (not that anyone cares, but duplicates of a job are removed after a job is popped off the queue, which isn't where I expected... I guess that's what I get for assuming things). So, if you edit the general skill box, every skill data template and article gets updated (so, about 2.2k articles). If you edit skill box qr, every QR page gets updated (one for every attribute and profession, plus extras like glyphs and traps, so not a whole lot). If you edit the hypothetical skill box build, every build page gets updated (we've got about 540 build articles right now). This makes editing the qr template much less costly than I thought (like by a factor of 1000x, heh) and editing the build template about 8x less costly than I thought. Still not sure if it's a good idea. --Fyren 18:08, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Fyren u rock! This will actually be relatively easy to implement on new builds. Just go to http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:Frvwfr2/D/Mo_Runner and check it(press toggle). Then, seeing that it shows the right stuff, press edit. This is all it takes. If this has already been said, sry. (Edit: DOH! said a while back.)--Frvwfr2(no tilda on my moms laptop.) i think to begin w/ we should change the style and formating page for builds. --Frvwfr2 20:39, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :Read the rest of this section. --Fyren 20:47, 2 October 2006 (CDT) u mean the stuff 1 post above my first one? i didnt get much of that, lol --Frvwfr2 20:53, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Althought this is nice is a bit too much work for the one posting the build. There is an extension for GuildWiki(MediaWiki) that adds support for GWBBCode. You can find it here: http://www.gwiki.fr/wiki/index.php?title=Accueil . --[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 03:47, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :I'm not sure what this has to do with anything, unless you are suggesting we no longer store builds on the wiki? If so then this is the wrong place to suggest it. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 04:40, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::I gues you didn't read either the gwbbcode article or the other link. Then i should specify that thats not what i am saying. This is a prefered alternative on the java script that Fyren sugested. Fyren script would require that you added extra wiki code to each build to make that expansion(if i understand corectlly) in this way that is no longer required because all you have to do is hold your mosuse over the skill icon and the info appears. I suugest you check both the GWBBCode article and the link to the extension that i provided for more info. Also there is a small discussion about both here: http://gwshack.us/forums_small/viewtopic.php?t=310 just in case you don't speak french. --[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 04:59, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::You don't, but the MW extension is still interesting work. --Fyren 05:00, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Maybe you'll like to know that GuildWars.com just added a similar GWBBCode version to their website. You can check it out here: http://www.guildwars.com/support/gamecontents/pvpeditions.php just move your mouse over the skill icons. --[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 05:15, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Phoenix, I did read the article GWBBCode which states that "gwBBCode is a add-on for phpBB forums to integrate a way to display game skills and complete Builds." I didn't read the french article properly, but I see that you are suggesting we use a plugin to allow GWBBCode behaviour on the GuildWiki. I'm not 100% sure about this but a post on our forums suggests that the information used in the GWBBCode plugin comes from the GuildWiki. I might have misunderstood this, it's not important though. :::::If a template were implemented as Fyren has suggested, I don't see what the disadvantage of using it would be. The syntax should be the same as we have now, shouldn't it? If this is not the case then I can see some advantage to using GWBBCode, but I would hope that this was not necessary. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 05:50, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::I agree. Till a decision is taken by Fyren and the rest here is an example of GWiki.fr using the MW extension: http://www.gwiki.fr/wiki/index.php?title=Aide:GwBBCode . --[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 07:52, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::This is a wiki. It's not my decision alone to make. As I've stated elsewhere, I have no interest in the builds section so I'm not going to argue for or against using this (beyond performance-related issues, as above). As for extensions, I haven't put any effort into writing anything for us (even if it would help functionality or performance) since I don't want to attempt to provide support without shell (really, root) access. --Fyren 08:21, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Whats the status on this? I just wanted to try it, it seems to no longer work (I'm happy to provide more details if indeed it is still supposed to work). DeepSearch 08:46, 28 November 2006 (CST) :It's broken now because tidy is turned on and it's removing the empty tag the script uses. --Fyren 09:18, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::T_____________T See DeepSearch's comment. --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:06, 28 November 2006 (CST) :::Hm? DeepSearch 22:31, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::::Doesn't work for me either. I wanted to know what the badass stuff was. T_T --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:50, 28 November 2006 (CST) :::::You clicked a link and it switched between the usual skill bar and a QR-list view of the skills. --Fyren 01:27, 29 November 2006 (CST) ::::::Ooh. That's badass. Anything I can do to help get it working again? --Armond Warblade (talk) 09:42, 29 November 2006 (CST) Searing Heat Um, no, the link most definitely does not go there. It has absolutely nothing to do with the specific range "in the area", it is part of a longer phrase "in the area of effect", which is nearby for that particular spell. There's even a discussion on the talk page about the wording, and this link serves no function in that place except to mislead the reader. I'll leave it to you to revert your revert. —Aranth 21:48, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :Ah, sorry, the comments are on Talk:Teinai's Heat, not Searing Heat. —Aranth 21:53, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::Apparently I make too many edits to remember all of them. Did you see who said that on the talk page? Heh. --Fyren 22:22, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Headers Sorry about that, I just noticed that some unique items had a General header in their description, while some had not. I just wanted to make them more alike. Splitting God's statue Hi, you're the first admin I see today, so you have been chosen as my enforcer :) Would you please take a look at talk:God's statue, think about the "split" issue for a second and then go ahead and do it? As I wrote there, everything is prepared to split "God's statue". I'd do it myself, but obviously can't because "statue" already existed. Thanks. RolandOfGilead 20:27, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :I'm not sure what you're asking me to do. If you want the contents of that article to be moved to statue, you don't need me to do it. --Fyren 20:35, 11 October 2006 (CDT) ::In principle, true. In practice, there are about 50 articles in "what links here" which would have to be fixed one by one. It's little work for you I presume instead of more work for (for example) me. Does that which I ask of you really take you any longer than, what, 30 seconds? RolandOfGilead 21:03, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :::The only things an admin can do that normal users can't are block users, protect pages, and delete pages. --Fyren 21:12, 11 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Cool, deleting Statue, then, is the only thing I ask, I'll do the rest. RolandOfGilead 21:18, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Put a delete tag on it if you want. There's some discussion on Talk:Statue which seems to disagree about what to do, so I don't think anyone will be willing to delete anything immediately. If there was a problem with the statue article redirecting to god's statue like it used to, discuss it there. --Fyren 21:53, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :Note: See Karlos' comment at Talk:God%27s_statue#splitting where he contested the proposed use of "Statue" as listed in the split proposal. As nothing contrary to his challenge came out, then either those involved forgot about the conversation, or they accepted his challenge and moved on. Either way, I think that the use of "Statue" as the primary article is a mistake/premature. If you disagree with Karlos and feel that "Statue" is correct, then challenge him on it. Personally, I agree with his logic on that issue. --- Barek (talk • ) - 23:20, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Re: ValX/StatY What exactly were you going to change them to? A single template? If so, we tried that in the spring, it wasn't as flexible as the val/stat templates. - Greven 19:55, 14 October 2006 (CDT) :Changing it to what it says on that talk page. I don't know what "a single template" means. --Fyren 19:57, 14 October 2006 (CDT) ::I saw that right after I hit enter. But yeah, what PanSola said was what I referred to.. If you change that, it's not really a big deal to change the template I was working on, but thanks for the heads up. - Greven 20:00, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Unknown punctuation character... Can you please save Spirit Channeling? --Karlos 19:55, 19 October 2006 (CDT) Focus Template It was there because sheild and focus can't use the wame with, Many focus are strech because they are smaller.—'├ Aratak ┤' 11:01, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :There were only five focuses using it and the difference was only 120 versus 160px. All those five look fine at 160, to me. --Fyren 11:03, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::Please look at Divine Symbol. There was a discution with some admin on it too, but I'll have to dig it up.—'├ Aratak ┤' 11:07, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :::Like I said, they all look fine to me. It's scaled up a little, but the solution is a new screenshot, not a new template, if it bothers you. --Fyren 11:08, 25 October 2006 (CDT) LF Bot GuildWiki talk:Community Portal#New "Build:" namespace - what are the next steps? - 11:49, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :hehe - PanSola got the the post before me. So ... what are the chances of getting Fyrenbot to move all builds into the "Build:" namespace? Would the bot also be able to help fix links to the build articles, or will those need to be done manually? --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:55, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::What Barek wants to know is when can we let the machines take over and all retire? <LordBiro>/<Talk> 15:06, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :::Yes, I wholeheartedly support our future benevolent machine overlords. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:09, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Our Benevolent machine overlords still havent figured out the differance between A-Nets scales and Wiki Scales (Impale was updated by fyrenbot to scale to the new updates... but put the max @ 12 when the 100 damage max is @ 15, tested last night)--Midnight08 07:49, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Two things: my bot has not done anything since before the update and it only worked with the data already in the articles. --Fyren 07:52, 26 October 2006 (CDT) yep, see that now, changes from bot were on the 19th... musta been an undocced change because of the update. Well I dont know who can fix that but the info's there for ya, i'll also post it on skulds page when i get home if it hasnt been fixed yet. --Midnight08 07:56, 26 October 2006 (CDT) : Found it, Fixed it. Hmmmmm wierd, doesnt anet usually list skills in a 1:12 range as opposed to 1:15? cause this update listed it as 25-100 but 100 was @ 15 last night...--Midnight08 08:03, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::No. Patch notes show 0...15. --Fyren 08:08, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :::ahh kk ty, good ta know. whoever changed it 1st set it as if it read 0...12, i fixed tho. Thx for the info and also for removing that bold line from teh quick chain referance, that was annoyin me, couldnt get the format right lol --Midnight08 10:43, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Resurrect (Action) Thanks for pointing out that distinction to me. I was just following an example I have previously seen. Glad you took the time to let me know the correct format. Frostty1 12:34, 26 October 2006 (CDT) healers boon. you said in the disscussion of healers boon that you knew where the boss for this was.could you be more spesific plz. I REALLY want this.(Addition) nvr mind found it on the fully explored map of elona that came with collecters edition This better not be from localhost I will cry if it is. --127.0.0.1 02:21, 4 November 2006 (CST) :Damn it! --Fyren 02:22, 4 November 2006 (CST) ::Test two. --68.142.14.31 02:27, 4 November 2006 (CST) o.O — Skuld 02:22, 4 November 2006 (CST) E-mail test. --Fyren 17:32, 16 November 2006 (CST) :Part two. --68.142.14.28 17:34, 16 November 2006 (CST) ::Again. --68.142.14.28 09:24, 20 November 2006 (CST) :::From postfix? --68.142.14.28 22:59, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::::Hate sendmail. Viewing my page between edits might help, too. --68.142.14.28 23:29, 20 November 2006 (CST) :::::Colons colons colons. --68.142.14.28 23:33, 20 November 2006 (CST) thx Heh. Thanks for the welcome. --Mont 05:04, 16 November 2006 (CST) Talk pages for your review Hi there! Good job on the server; but in the typical "your work is never done" mentality, I was wondering if you could comment on two posts: *GuildWiki_talk:Community_Portal#New_.22Build:.22_namespace_-_what_are_the_next_steps.3F *MediaWiki_talk:Sitenotice#Explain issues Thanks! --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:37, 16 November 2006 (CST) GuildWiki:Administrators Hey Fyren, you might want to update GuildWiki:Administrators, moving yourself from "Wiki Administrators" to "Server Administrators". I'd do it, but I think you better describe your new role yourself. -- 05:39, 17 November 2006 (CST) Build bot I'm not really sure about this. Can you link me to the place where it was talked about changing the naming convention for builds to include "Build:" at the beginning of all of them? Because as or right now, it's completely dis-organizing all the build categories. Their alphabetic order is completely done away with and you can no longer sort by profession by clicking "W" for warrior builds or "N" for necro builds, etc. I mean if this is what you guys want, that's fine and I really like the idea, but surely there must be some type of work-around to make it possible to list these by primary professions. — Jyro X 08:22, 17 November 2006 (CST) :The templates that categorize need to be fixed. See what I said on the community portal talk. --Fyren 08:27, 17 November 2006 (CST) My Appologize i am truely sry i didn't know thank you for telling me tho A difficult idea... I was wandering around the wiki the other day when I thought something... There's a lot of redirect pages in the wiki, and a lot more pages link to the redirect page instead of the main article. This is useful for when you don't know the name of the main article off the top of your head, but can be frustrating for dialup users or users with slow computers. Is there any way you could get Fyrenbot to go through the whole wiki (yes, the WHOLE wiki) and change any links to redirect pages to the proper page? I know it would probably take a few days, but can you do it? I'm only asking you because I know you have a bot that works well and I don't even know how to program one (although I could probably figure it out if this is too big a project for you personally). --Armond Warblade (talk) 16:28, 19 November 2006 (CST) :Last edit before I get some sleep, do redirects (when you click on them) add anything more to the bandwidth for the end user beyond that small line of text at the top of the page telling them they were redirected to page X''? --Rainith 16:35, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::In short, no, they don't. Redirects are a very minimal overhead and in some situations can save bandwidth. There is a discussion at GuildWiki_talk:Redirect#Redirection_and_bandwidth that covers a number of points. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 17:47, 19 November 2006 (CST) :: And as for having Fyrenbot go and change all links to redirects to links to the actual article, that would be fine by me. I'm sure there is a way that you can get a list of "links to redirects" from MediaWiki somehow, but I can't remember how! Of course, I don't think that the redirects shouldn't be removed once the link is altered. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 17:49, 19 November 2006 (CST) :::I take it back, "Some editors are under the mistaken impression that fixing to redirects improves the capacity of the Wikipedia servers. Because editing a page is seemingly thousands of times more expensive for the servers than following a redirect, the opposite is true if anything." — makes sense! Taken from Wikipedia:Redirect. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 17:52, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::::Makes much sense. I overestimated bandwidth created by redirect pages. --Armond Warblade (talk) 18:00, 19 November 2006 (CST) Progression tables The following skills have no progression tables, and seeing as you were the one that had Fyrenbot make the tables in the first place, maybe you could help here :P *Arcing Shot (It's 1...22, I believe, with 25 at r15, if that helps... I have no ranger to tell the rest >.<) *Augury of Death *Assassin's Remedy Will add more as I find them. And if this is an obvious thing that I should know how to do, let me know and I'll instead put this on my own to-do list. --Armond Warblade (talk) 18:02, 19 November 2006 (CST) :Take a look at the source for a template that does have progression values, like Template:Symbiosis. It should be easy to figure out. My bot didn't create any of the data, it just moved it from the articles, where it used to reside. --Fyren 18:44, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::Ooh, fun. Thanks, I'll get on that. --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:35, 20 November 2006 (CST) Thanks Thanks mate. --Xasxas256 04:37, 21 November 2006 (CST) Email links Meant to drop you a line about this a long time ago, but what with college and stuff, never had a chance. When I click a link in my email to view a history diff, depending on the link it gives me an error saying the page that I'm looking for the diff for doesn't exist. This is caused by dropping bits of the URL between the link I can read in my email and the URL I read at the top when I click it. Common drops are: *%28 and %29 (so Vizuna_Square%28Mission%29 becomes Vizuna_SquareMission ) *%22 (for quote marks, such as in "Stand Your Ground!") *Whatever the coding for an exclamation point is becomes an actual exclamation point in the URL (again with SYG, it becomes Stand_Your_Ground!) Obviously we can't really make redirects out of these "false pages" since every time the page is updated, so is the URL that I need to go to to view the changes since my latest visit. I've been copying and pasting the URLs over, but it's really getting annoying. Is this something that guildwiki can fix without moving every page like that to another bug-free page, or is this just a bug between IE6 and Firefox 2.0? (Upgrading to IE7 is out of the question, btw - my mom needs IE6 on this comp for her work stuffs.) Thanks in advance. --Armond Warblade (talk) 09:49, 29 November 2006 (CST) :The wiki sends plain text mails. If you get clickable links, it's your client doing it. If the links are missing parts of the URL, get a better client. --Fyren 01:03, 30 November 2006 (CST) NavFrame I like this. Can we have it on GuildWiki too? Pretty pleeeeaaaase, with a cherry on top! :) -- 08:54, 30 November 2006 (CST) :Any admin can edit the pages necessary to do that (maybe you should have accepted adminship, heh). --Fyren 08:59, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::Yeah, maybe I should. :/ The last time I declined because of real life reasons, but those are out of the way now. I think I'm here to stay for at least another 6 months or so, and while I don't like to get involved with the e-drama side of adminship, I could at least help with the tech side, maintenance and take care of vandals while the Americans are asleep. Hmmm ... -- 09:10, 30 November 2006 (CST) That failed. GuildWiki:Sandbox. I suck :p — Skuld 10:05, 30 November 2006 (CST) :You copied the wrong JS from WP. --Fyren 10:08, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::Works, nice :) — Skuld 10:12, 30 November 2006 (CST) :::I am soooooo gonna make use of this. Prepare for some serious NavFrame spamming. :) -- 10:20, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::::Don't make anything huge. Users without JS enabled will get fully-expanded stuff. Also, it's only in monobook's JS/CSS right now. --Fyren 10:28, 30 November 2006 (CST) :::::I won't make anything bigger than it already is. Quite the opposite: I'll apply it where I think something is too big as it is now, so users with JS can collapse it. -- 10:32, 30 November 2006 (CST) All your fault.. Take that! They nerfed the Paragon holding scheme. All because of you. So, there. :P --Karlos 13:45, 1 December 2006 (CST) Hey Hey i was wondering if i could discuss A block on my ip adress? Lol I tried to edit something today and it says my ip address has been blocked for changing pages to say poop...And well i just learned how to edit today >.<Hinata hyuuga 00:11, 2 December 2006 (CST) :There were a bunch of IPs blocked because they were for AOL proxies and someone was vandalizing pages. Although I've unblocked them (and you were able to edit/register because you happened to get an IP that wasn't blocked), in the future all of AOLs proxies might be permanently banned from editing. I don't know if you're using AOL's built-in browser, but using an external browser might bypass their proxy. --Fyren 00:34, 2 December 2006 (CST) Kk thx now i can editHinata hyuuga 00:50, 2 December 2006 (CST) Reversal of Damage You need to actually test this skill properly before you say it works the exact same way reversal of fortune and mop work... =| It will infact negate ALL damage taken from a single hit to your character, if you go to a place with a foe that will always deal high damage (aka the Isle of the Nameless) take off all of your armor, and let the foe attack you or cast a high damage spell, this enchantment will remove all of the damage. Then only deal the maximum damage that Reversal of Damage can at whatever level smiting you have. Try it with level zero smiting, and have it only 'reverse' 5 damage, it will still reduce the damage your character takes to zero, while only dealing the 5 damage back at the foe. Unlike Reversal of Fortune, it will not trigger when the damage comes from a non-targettable enemy, which includes things like the Obelisks near flag stands, environment effects, or degen of any kind. Reversal of fortune will still trigger when you take damage from something such as an Obelisk though, and only reverse as much as it can heal. Similar name, similar function, but in reality they work a little differently. --Theotherandrew 21:51, 2 December 2006 (CST) :I tested it against a catapult, so if you're sure you're correct about it not working versus "non-foe" damage, readd it. --Fyren 01:29, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::I'm guessing that it won't work against non-foes because the coding is designed to first check to see if it can deal damage back before negating, whereas RoF and MoP prevent damage first without checking if it goes over the max. Small tidbit of info. (They could probably change that quite easily, actually...) --Armond Warblade (talk) 18:59, 3 December 2006 (CST) Broken images at www.guildwiki.org Hi, I noticed today that www.guildwiki.org stopped redirecting to gw.gamewikis.org, and for whatever the reason, the images won't show on the page (hotlink prevention?) My firefox won't load things (e.g. http://www.guildwiki.org/wiki/Build:W/Mo_Elite_Skill_Hunter) and neither will the IE for Cracko (User_talk:Cracko#Wallows). Was there any change with the www. address or are there ghosts in the machine? :D (guildwiki.org still redirects) — Skuld 15:37, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Try now. --Fyren 15:58, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::Works like a charm :) - Cracko 16:01, 5 December 2006 (CST) boss cap skills are we still listing the type of boss like (plant) next to the name of the boss on a elite skill page? It seems kinda useless. As all they have to do is click the boss guy and they get all that info anyway. Xeon 05:51, 6 December 2006 (CST) :On a skill page there should be nothing more than the boss name and zone. No notes about species or "only spawns during X quest." That's all for the boss's page, not the skill page. --Fyren 05:52, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::thought so, i dont agree with the only spawns one though, i think it should be added because when i go capping i like to know if i need to even bother open the boss page but whatever. Xeon 05:56, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::Most people are going to open the boss page to get a map anyway. --Fyren 05:56, 6 December 2006 (CST) Your Edits/Deletions I'm certain that your TONS of edits/contributions per small unit time are useful and appreciated, but I think that some of them are unnecessary - including a couple of my contributions that you've deleted. Please remember that the Wiki acts as a guide for everyone, not JUST for 24/7 pros, and that what you consider obvious may not be obvious to another, less experienced player. Please consider REVISING contributions rather than deleting them out entirely, or at least discussing an element that you think should be deleted. Like most wiki contributors, I don't not mind my work being edited down, simplified, rephrased, or otherwise enhanced, but I do mind having deleted entirely - especially when it's viable, correct, resourceful, and accurate information. Ninjatek 08:08, 6 December 2006 (CST)Ninjatek :For your edit on rage of the ntouka, the second note is blindingly obvious. It does not take a "24/7 pro" to realize a skill that gives you adrenaline is good for getting adrenaline. For the first, it's overly specific for a note. Add it somewhere in run if you want. For rush, the same applies but moreso because there are already several notes. People constantly add notes and some get deleted, some get rephrased, some get merged into existing notes to keep the length down. :If you have a problem with edits, it's usually better to take it up on the talk page of article(s) so more people will see the discussion. --Fyren 08:40, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::Your user page says to type here if I wish to contact you. Again, please realize that what is blindingly obvious to you, may not be to others. Some players may not be aware of the advantages of suddenly gaining 6 strikes of adrenaline. Some players may not even understand the idea of "strikes" of adrenaline. My comments and notes were accurate, well composed, fair, and intelligent. Additionally, on Rage of the Ntouka, I noted that Rush could be kept up indefinitely, without stacking energy usage, and suggested it as a possible alternative to Charge! and Sprint. This was an excellent "Note" for the skill, which may require a bit of editing back or simplifying or that may, in fact, be useful noted somewhere else as well - but by no means should you have deleted it entirely, especially with no discussion notes! The effect of that is that I now have had to track you down and interrogate you over the whole matter. Leave Notes! Recall that regardless of how many edits and contributions you have, input by everyone is equally valuable. Please treat it as such, and let's not delete information hastily. I'm sure you would be put out by someone entirely wiping out your work with no notes or provided explanation. Thanks. Ninjatek 15:12, 6 December 2006 (CST)Ninjatek :::I saw the talk and looked at this as well. I agree with Fyren's edits. :::On Rage of the Ntouka, the skill description is "Gain 1...6 strike(s) of adrenaline. For 10 seconds, whenever you use an adrenaline Skill, that Skill recharges for 5 seconds." Your note of "This skill can be used to initiate an adrenaline-based opening attack, such as bleeding or a hammer knockdown, that would otherwise not be possible. It can also be used to quickly charge powerful spike attacks like Final Thrust." is entirely redundant. If a user can't understand that gaining adrenaline will allow them to use adrenaline skills, then they should focus more on the basic game mechanics or even one of the getting started articles (all of which are linked in the upper right of the Main Page). :::The note on combining with Rush really does belong on a running-type article, rather than specific in the skills. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:36, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::A shorter version of what I said above I provided in the edit summaries for the edits where I removed your notes. :::As for obviousness, it's obvious to anyone but someone completely new that doesn't know anything about adrenaline. If someone viewing a skill article doesn't understand adrenaline, that's too bad. They need to read adrenaline or maybe effective warrior guide, not have notes dumbed down to their level. At some point it ''is dumbing down; and it's not something that reflects poorly on the person that needs it. We cannot write every page in a manner that accomodates both ends of the spectrum. That would end up with even the people in the middle displeased by having them go through so much content that they don't want or might take as condescending. So we aim almost all articles at the middle and try to make information useful for new players easy to get to through the Main Page. :::For the running note, accuracy, quality of composition, fairness, and intelligence have nothing to do with it. Like I said before, maybe put it in run. The issue is relevancy. Wanting to keep up rush all the time (presumably in a situation where you're not attacking and it would be trivial anyway) is only going to matter to runners. It is too specific for the skill articles. :::You can contact me here, but your problem wasn't with me so much as my edits. If this were some overarching problem with many of my edits, it would be appropriate, but you haven't indicated that. From my edit summaries, which I can understand if you didn't pay attention to if you're new to wikis, it's clear we simply disagree about the articles' contents. That makes it more relevant to those pages than me, and as I said, makes it more likely people will see it and give their opinions. --Fyren 16:03, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::::I disagree, in part, with both of you on the matter - but I thank you both for your time. Regarding the skill description for Rush (and yes, I will go back to the discussion page for Rush and make these points) - why not mention that it can be kept up indefinitely with Rage of the Ntouka? That is a worthy note for that skill. A player looking up Rush could benefit from that note. Perhaps a player would like to maintain rush in PVE, rather than just for the purpose of running. By excluding that type of comment, you entirely undermine the concept of a Notes section; it's not a matter of dumbing down the notes. And part of my disagreement is, in fact, with you Fyren. It's my understanding that administrators administrate users, not content. Regarding my content, when an admin comes through and broadly deletes sections which may or may not be relevent according to community consensus, I question the neutrality of that action. Additionally, I find it mildly offensive that you would introduce the issue of whether or not I'm "new," or whether or not I'm "paying attention." That sounds like a euphemism for "stupid noob." I am disappointed. Ninjatek 16:44, 6 December 2006 (CST)Ninjatek :::::Fyren did not use his admin abilities to remove the edits. While he has an admin tool for a one-click revert of an edit, he instead used the manual process where he inserted an edit summary. He acted very much as a regular user, as any user could have done the same. :::::As for the disagreement in question - he was within GW:1RV in his edit. Your statement about community consesus aplies both ways - you should not assume that you automatically have it anymore than Fyren should. :::::I viewed his comments about newness to the wiki as being an attempt to help you in identifying where his note was located, and to me was not condescending. I can't speek for Fyren, but I can say that I'm sorry if you read it as such. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:14, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::::::I was about to say as well, Fyren is a contributor and a sysop. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 17:18, 6 December 2006 (CST) Explorable Areas I'd like your opinion for a S&F template I created for Explorable Areas. Thanks. — Gares 15:37, 6 December 2006 (CST) HotLink Protection Please see http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/GuildWiki_talk:Interactive_map_project#Boss_location_mockup Thanks man, ErkDog 12:08, 7 December 2006 (CST) Search defaults For the search, it currently defaults to only look in the main namespace. Is it possible to get it to default to both main and build namespace (especially relevent for logged out users)? I saw a comment about this a while ago, and the posts at User talk:Scottie theNerd reminded me about this again. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:27, 7 December 2006 (CST) :I changed it when I told him. Existing users need to change their preferences themselves. --Fyren 18:28, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::Alright, that works. That should save a lot of effort for users. --Scottie theNerd 18:34, 7 December 2006 (CST) Skill Templates When you get a chance do you want to take a look over User_talk:Xeon#Skill_Templates? Just seems an odd way to do it but I'll defer to you on these kind of template/performance issues. --Xasxas256 05:01, 12 December 2006 (CST) NavFrame to the GWiki default skin? Would it be possible to install the NavFrame stuff to the default skin too? A user just asked me on my talk page why it wont work for him even if it works in wikipedia. It's actually a bit weird that it only works with the old default skin (MonoBook), but not with the new one, as new users probably wont change to the old default skin and thus wont have the NavFrame stuff working. -- (talk) 16:08, 12 December 2006 (CST) :Ask Skuld or Tetris why they only put it in monobook's JS. --Fyren 16:15, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::Would the correct ones to add it in be GameWikis.css and GameWikis.js? If so, I'll go ahead and add it in (actually, I'll try it now - can just be deleted if wrong). --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:18, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::Okay, either those are the wrong addresses, or I missed something - so deleting the pages to revert back. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:30, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::::I searched Skulds contribs. See this page, November 30th. He made edits to Common.js, Common.css, MonoBook.js and MonoBook.css. -- (talk) 16:42, 12 December 2006 (CST) Vax on, vax off Hey Fyren, It's been a while since I dropped by GuildWiki (I spend my wikitime on HammerWiki these days), so I only just noticed Gravewit made you a server admin. And with a new server to boot. What a trip. GuildWiki hasn't run this well since the old days. What that means is that the suggestion I am about to make, is really quite reduntant since things are working fine. However, I did make the same suggestion when things were going bad, I still think it has merit and, oh, I'm really, really curious to know how well it'll work. Enough beating around the bush: I suggest you (and Grave) have a good hard look at Varnish, the http-cache. http://www.varnish-cache.org/ Basically, Varnish is a reverse-cache -- like you might use Squid for -- only it's faster by about an order of magnitude. The really interesting bit is not whether or not it will perform better than Squid (that's a given), the interesting bit is how cacheable wiki-data really is -- and that's the bit I'm most curious about. If I recall correctly, I think it turns out that a very large percentage of traffic to most wikis is actually from non-logged-in users, and that segment of traffic should be really cacheable. So even if we were to assume that logged-in users will never have cache-hits (an unlikely event), I think there's much performance to gain from that alone. The only real question is how possible it is to propagate page edits to the proxies, but I'm sure mediawiki provides handles for exactly that purpose. Additionally, Varnish-caches could, conceivably, scale to infinity using trusted, volounteer-provided server-horse-power in a DNS round-robin... or even more elegantly by dispersing locale-specific DNS entries, which would not only provide all the benefits of the previous suggestion but also even faster response times than would be physically possible with a single POP. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Check it out if you have a little free time. And be sure to listen to the Podcast in which PHK (the main developer) explains the concept. --Bishop 16:24, 12 December 2006 (CST)